Gold Rathian
|Ailments = (3rd Gen onwards) (MHWI) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Tower, Misty Peaks, Old Jungle, Old Swamp, Jungle, Tower 3, Tower Summit, Jurassic Frontier, Ruined Pinnacle, Ancient Tower, Elder's Recess, Guiding Lands |Monster Size = 2303.8 1151.9 |Monster Relations = Rathian, Dreadqueen Rathian, Scorching Heat Rathian, Conflagration Rathian, Pink Rathian, Rathalos, Flame Rathalos, Destruction Wyvern Rathalos, Zenith Rathalos, Dreadking Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Zerureusu |Generation = First }} Gold Rathian are female Flying Wyverns and a Rare Species of Rathian introduced in Monster Hunter G. Physiology Her body is covered in an exceptionally strong golden shell, making it difficult to attack without the Hunter's weapon bouncing off. She is slightly larger than the average Rathian. Abilities The Gold Rathian is weakest to the Thunder Element and is, like all Rathians, capable of inflicting the Poison ailment and shooting Fireballs. She is able to wield her flame sac with greater control and ferocity than the common species. Behavior Gold Rathian must be very aggressive to survive, accounting for their heightened aggression compared to the standard and pink subspecies. Habitat Gold Rathian have been most commonly spotted at Ancient Tower, Misty Peaks and less commonly the Swamps. However, it is safe to assume that the Gold Rathian could survive in the same environments as the green and pink species, being much tougher. In Monster Hunter World: Iceborne, Gold Rathian can be found in the Guiding Lands and the Elder's Recess. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hardcore (HC) Gold Rathian Though Henshu Gold Rathian already had the appearance of the HC Gold Rathian to note the difference between the normal and HC/Specific Individual version that its eyes are colored bright blue, a darker gold wings, More and larger spikes and a longer "Chin" spike. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter G (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Freedom * Monster Hunter 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter Portable 3rd * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Explore In-Game Description Elemental/Status Effectiveness Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Monster Materials :See Gold Rathian Carves. Breakable Parts Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monsters Category:Rare Species Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:Monsters that inflict Noxious Poison Category:MHG Monsters Category:MHF1 Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MHP3 Monsters Category:MH3U Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHST Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters